A Game Of Pool and A Bet
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: The Ice Prince of Slytherin and the Gryffindor Golden Boy sat there, green looking to silver, silver looking to green. All those around them were forgotten, leaving two teenage boys after their first kiss. oneshot. HPDM Revised 20.11.07


**A Game of Pool and A Bet**

**AN/** One shot. Just a bit of fun. May eventually continue.

**Warning:** Slash.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Dedication:** Lash, for beta-ing and being the best little Vampire Bunny.

**Note: **Revised yet again. 20/11/07

--

Neither knew how it happened, nor did they know why it felt as it did. The Ice Prince of Slytherin and the Gryffindor Golden Boy sat there, green looking to silver, silver looking to green. All those around them were forgotten, leaving two teenage boys after their first kiss.

Some of the crowd still didn't know how, or why, it had happened how it did; but they knew what had started it. A simple game of muggle pool and a bet placed between them.

The bet had been that the one to loose would have to complete a dare chosen by four people, two chosen by each boy. The game had been intense, lust for the win burned within both. A crowd started to form as the game went on, blonde and brunette as good as the other, excitement and ardour fired up as the game continued.

Just as it seemed Harry would win, Draco sunk the last of his three balls and the black. He stepped back from the green table and smirked in triumph at Harry before surreptitiously asking the four chosen to set the dare, "So, what will Golden Boy have to do?"

Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Pansy each bit their lip, they had been walking around the crowd asking random people what they thought the loser would have to do, and they had found many people saying the same thing. Hermione stepped up and said confidently, "Harry's dare is to kiss someone chosen by the crowd for one hundred and twenty seconds. We gave each person a piece of parchment & they have to put their choice on it. We will now collect them and tally the votes, to tell you the lucky person."

--

As Hermione weaved through the crowd collecting the parchment, Harry stood there, not knowing what to expect. Draco stayed in the same pose he had been in before, smug that the Golden Boy would be forced into kissing someone against his will, he was just pissed off that his two supposed best friends had agreed on the dare that he may have ended doing; but his thoughts on the Golden Boy having to do some thing against his will, and being able to tease him about it later made his anger diminish. He had won hadn't he? He had beaten the Great Harry Potter.

Draco continued smirking as the four chosen ones tallied the votes. Pansy and Hermione stood up, wearing matching smiles showing their nervousness, while their faces were drained of blood, "The one who Harry will have to kiss for two minutes is…" Hermione began.

"…Draco" Silence fell on the crowd though it seemed that the one word Pansy had uttered was deafening. Both boys looked to each other, each one knowing that there was no way out of the bet and, of course, neither would admit defeat to the other, no matter what. They both had the same expression on their faces, the same anger & anxiety. The mask Draco had been wearing since going to Hogwarts had slipped for the first time, revealing what he was actually feeling. "I demand a recount!" The blonde exclaimed after a few minutes, the shock suddenly dispelling.

"Sorry Dray, we've already recounted three times and there was more votes for you than for any others put together. It's your own fault you know." Pansy said, smiling at Draco cheekily "You look so good together and there is certainly a connection between you." She knew she was going to get a good lecture when they got back to their dormitories, but it was worth it.

Since neither had argued they kissed. After the 2 minutes, Hermione called time. Ignoring her, the boys went on. They kept kissing, intensely and passionately. When the need to breathe over took them they broke apart, staring at each other. No words were spoken, from fear of what might be said and of shattering the moment. There was no doubt the feelings were shared, yet neither wanted to return to reality just yet by speaking or registering the crowd still surrounding them.

The spectators were silent, this incident was completely unexpected and unsure of how to take it they continued to stare in confusion. No one moved. No one spoke. Ron and Hermione knew that Harry was not interested in girls, but they never expected him to go public, especially not Draco Malfoy.

And that is what happened, this is just a tale of one mad night in the new seventh years' common room that had been furnished earlier that year. Who knew that such things would happen in an unsupervised room full of sixteen and seventeen year old boarding students?

--

AN/ Gotta love my sarcasm.

Please review, considering doing a second chapter just as a follow up. Let me know.

xoxo


End file.
